


Milk

by BattyIntentions



Series: Farmer Keith and His Lovely Pets [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Animal hybrids, Cow shiro, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Multi, cat lance, farmer keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Shiro needs to be milked and asks Keith for help. Milking time is easily everyone's favorite time on the farm.





	Milk

Keith stopped grooming Red when he heard an all too familiar bell outside of the horse stables. The mare whinnied and nudged against his head, asking him to continue, so he did, keeping an ear open for the bell again. It had taken him a week to learn to differentiate the two bells, but he knew that this one was Shiro’s. Keith wasn’t surprised that the cow hybrid hadn’t come into the stables though. Shiro was horrible at asking for what he wanted or needed and often had to take time to work up to it. Keith would give him all the time he needed, acting like he hadn’t heard him until Shiro was good and ready to address the issue. The bell rang again, closer as Shiro nervously came into the barn.

“Yes darlin’? Is somethin’ the matter?” Keith asked as he turned around, eyes looking Shiro over worriedly before settling on his large pecs. They were bigger than they had been this morning when he and Shiro had left the house to start their chores, his plaid shirt struggling to contain them and making for an obscene image that had Keith aching to touch him. Shiro blushed brightly and his ears and tail flickered nervously.

“I-My chest...C-Can you milk me please?” He finally got out and Keith smiled, setting the brush down and petting the mare one last time.

“Of course I can baby. Where do you want to do it?” It all depended on Shiro’s mood really. Sometimes he didn’t mind getting milked wherever he had found Keith. Other times, it had to be at home. Judging by how nervous and uncomfortable he looked, he probably wanted to go home and do it where he felt safe and loved. Shiro fidgeted for a few more minutes and Keith frowned and came over to him, cupping his cheeks. “Darlin’, baby, honey, you need to talk to me. Don’t go clammin’ up on me please. You know it makes me worry more.”

“I-I want to do it at home...in bed please,” he finally said and Keith relaxed, nodding and picking him up. Shiro’s blush grew and he squeaked in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry sugar, I’ve got you. Let’s go home. Lance will be excited to see us come in a little early, and he just loves helping milk you too.”

“He’ll just drink it all and we need some to sell,” he whined and Keith chuckled.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about that. Let me handle it. You just relax for me, okay?” Shiro nodded and sighed softly, nuzzling Keith as he was carried in his arms. “There we go, that’s my good little cow.” Keith carried him all the way back to their house, smiling when he saw Lance lounging on the porch swing with a book. The cat hybrid perked up when he saw them.

“You’re early for lunch. The lemonade isn’t ready yet. Oh! Shiro, are you okay?” He rushed to them, ears flat as he looked Shiro over.

“He’s okay sweetheart, just needs to be milked.” Lance’s eyes widened and he grinned, throwing the door open.

“Let’s go!” Keith chuckled softly at Lance’s enthusiasm and followed him upstairs to their large bedroom. Lance purred and flopped down in the bed, making a soft nest with the pillows and blankets before they came in. Keith set Shiro down in the center of the cute, fluffy nest and Shiro squirmed a little, blushing as his straining shirt finally popped open on his chest.

“Sorry!”

“It’s okay darlin’, I can fix it later,” Keith soothed, fingers carefully working the rest of his buttons open. Lance licked his lips and dove for Shiro’s chest as soon as Keith had helped him out of the shirt, latching onto a nipple and sucking and kneading his pec. Shiro moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure and clinging to Lance.

“Aah! Lance! S-So good!” Keith let Lance have his way for a few more minutes before tugging the cat hybrid back by his hair.

“Bad kitty, let me undress him first before you make him cum in his pants.” Lance pouted and kissed Keith.

“But he looks cute when he’s wrecked and he tastes _so good_.” He glanced over at Shiro and sure enough, he looked dazed and needy already just from having Lance’s attention for a short time. He petted Lance between his ears to soothe the sting from pulling him and sighed.

“Doesn’t change that I don’t want him messin’ up his clothes,” Keith reprimanded softly, helping Shiro out of the rest of his clothes. “There we go, my sweet little cow. Spread those legs for us.” He moaned and obeyed, showing off how hard he was for them.

“K-Keith, Lance, _please_? Milk me?” Shiro begged and Lance kissed him.

“We will!” Keith grabbed the bucket they kept in the room and set it between Shiro’s legs. Without prompting, he closed his legs around it and held it steady.

“Good boy. Now Lance, you have to wait until I’ve filled the bucket. Once it’s full, then we can have our fun and you can have your fill of his milk.” Lance nodded, sitting up straight to watch. Keith smirked and settled behind Shiro, legs on either side of him and caging him in. He knows he didn’t imagine the sharp intake of breath he heard or the way Shiro pushed back against his chest slightly. It was adorable how eager for this he was. Keith petted along his sides before fully reaching around and cupping his pecs. Immediately, milk started dribbling out of his nipples and both Shiro and Lance moaned. Keith kissed his cheek before resting his chin on his shoulder. “Hold the bucket steady,” he reminded Shiro and the cow hybrid’s thighs squeezed it tighter. “Good boy.” Only then did he start massaging his pecs, working his hands on them and squeezing them. Milk squirted out and into the bucket as Shiro moaned and mewled, face red from his blush. There’s no denying how good getting milked feels for him, especially with how he’s only barely keeping his hips still so he doesn’t spill the milk from the bucket. Lance is sitting on his haunches as he watches Shiro struggle not to squirm, groaning.

“Keith please? Can’t I just help a little?”

“Last time you helped you spilled the bucket,” Keith reminded him without slowing his hands at all. The bucket is half-full now and he can feel Shiro struggling to hold back from cumming. He’s such a good boy for Keith, he’ll reward him after the bucket is full. “Just a little longer darlin’. You’re doing such a great job for me Takashi,” he whispered directly into his ear and Shiro moaned, letting his head fall back against Keith and nuzzling him. Keith stopped to give him a break, running his hands soothingly along his sides until Shiro calmed down. Then he started milking him again, squeezing his pecs and pinching and rubbing his nipples, coaxing the sweet milk out and into the bucket. Shiro moaned and mewled, barely keeping his hips still throughout and Keith kissed his temple as he stopped, cupping his chin and turning his head for a searing kiss. The bucket was full. Lance moved in quickly to set the bucket of milk safely in a corner of the room before taking its spot between Shiro’s legs and latching onto one of his nipples. Shiro cried out in surprise and pleasure and arched into his mouth, moaning.

“Keith! Keith please? C-Can I cum?” Shiro begged and Keith smiled and kissed his temple.

“Go ahead and cum baby. You did so well for me, you’ve earned it. And Lance, drink your fill.” Both men moaned and he forced Shiro’s legs to spread wider, giving Lance more room to work with and keeping Shiro from trapping him and grinding up into him. He whined but didn’t protest, keening as Lance started massaging both pecs and switching between the two as he drank his milk. Keith slipped hand between the two of them and started stroking Shiro’s leaking cock, surprised by how quickly he came. Lance didn’t let up though, rutting against Shiro’s cum covered abs and moaning as he drank his milk. Keith gently slid out from behind Shiro and let Lance push him down to the bed. Shiro moaned and held onto Lance as he sucked on his nipples. Keith grabbed Lance’s hips and pulled them up and back, rutting his clothed erection against his ass.

“Aah! Fuck me Keith!” Lance begged, looking back at him pleadingly. Keith shushed him gently with a kiss and took his clothes off, grabbing the lube and gently starting to spread Lance open. “Keith please?” He chuckled and thrust his fingers in harder, rubbing at his prostate and making him moan loudly.

“So eager kitten. You’d swear I hadn’t fucked you before I headed out for chores,” he teased as Lance’s tail wrapped around his arm. He kissed it softly and slicked his cock up, thrusting into him and moaning. Keith gripped his hips tightly and started fucking him eagerly, mouthing at the back of his neck as he rutted against Shiro and played with his chest. Shiro and Lance mewled and moaned, spurring Keith on.

“Aah, Lance!” Shiro moaned breathlessly as he came again. Lance wasn’t too far behind him, moaning and cumming all over their stomachs as Keith slammed into his prostate, over and over again. With a low moan, Keith grinds into him and cums too. He kisses Lance, then Shiro, and slowly pulls out of him. Lance lays down and cuddles into Shiro’s side, purring contently. Their tails intertwine and Keith smiles down at his two lovely boyfriends. He leaves the bed quickly, heart twinging at their whines, and comes back with a damp cloth and water.

“Drink up darlin’, kitten. I don’t want either of you to be dehydrated.” They drink their water and let Keith wash them down before tugging him to lay down with him. The work that still needs to be done on the farm immediately pops into his head but is promptly shoved away as he cuddles closer. It can wait. Right now, his loves need him and there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
